black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Understorm
'''Lisa '''is a trueborn felaain captain and the Right-Hand of the Prideking. She is best known and recognized for her obvious facial damage and her unusually savage and unforgiving personality. Wherever she goes, death and pain seems to follow. Background Lisa was born somewhere in the Caszlgrin Province. Like many people born in her region that were recruited by the Prideking, she was most likely a slave that possessed special talents or attitudes that caught his attention. It is completely possible that Lisa was chosen solely for her aggression and bloodthirst. It is claimed that during the process of determining whether she should live or die as a child - to either kill another child or have her face scarred, Lisa killed a child with her bare hands and scarred her own self. The Great Dying Lisa makes her first appearance in this novel. She is described as the Prideking's most valuable warrior. Not wearing any viable plate armor and armed only with a scimitar, a smithing hammer and a large hunting knife. She is first seen in the Invasion of New Dawn, where she effortlessly hacks down even strong and well trained fighters like they were nothing due to her strength and superior speed. She effortlessly manages to ambush and injure Riven and throw Faera Goreclaw out a window with one hand. She leaps out the window and engages in combat with Faera, being evenly met, Faera is forced to use necromancy to combat Lisa. Lisa hurls a knife at Faera as she casts a spell and is forced to abort the spell. Faera falls to the ground and Lisa pins her. The Prideking, holding Riven Goreclaw to the ground, orders her to kill Faera. Lisa nods, then pulls out her hammer and strikes Faera on the head, stunning her. Then pulls out her knife and stabs into Faera's chest - Lisa reaches in and rips Faera's heart out with her bare hand, spraying blood everywhere. Then Lisa kicks Faera's body over in front of Riven, showing him her lifeless eyes. Later, Lisa finds Leah Goreclaw and carries her off to her cabin nearby. Leah cries and begs for her parents and grandmother, to which Lisa mocks her and brags about killing Faera and tells her stories about how Faera Goreclaw begged for mercy in exchange for her life. Leah continues to cry even as Lisa tells her to shut up, only to be forced to tie her up and blindfold her. Algol comes in and asks about what had happened, Lisa tells him to shut up and holds him at knifepoint and forces him to have sex with her. Later, Lisa is forced to flee from a random march of elves bearing down upon her cabin. When she returns to the Prideking, he attacks her for not having brought Leah. The two then have a short battle later over dominance. Appearance Lisa is a robust and sturdy looking female felaain with golden brown fur and darker brown hair. She has one bright blue eye and the other eye is clouded completely and colored brass. Her face bears a terrible burn that has misshapen the area around it and giving her a vile and intimidating guise. She rarely wears metal armor as it tends to hinder her speed; often wearing dark green, baggy leather pants and a tight fit matching vest. She also wears a heavy girdle wrapped around her waist carrying her weapons. Personality Lisa is a vicious, deadly, foul, sadistic and bitter character. She bears a face of constant anger from years of pent up rage. Lisa seems to only want to kill, organize raids and inflict some kind of suffering onto others to a degree that is considered unnatural and extreme even to felaains. However, much of it is because she feels like it is her purpose to do just that. Much of her killing drive seems to be the result of the Prideking's constant push for deadlier and more aggressive warriors. Like many other of her comrades, she had killed many people from youth, often times in gladiator matches featuring child warriors. In the heat of a battle, she is ruthless and bloodthirsty. Every sign of weakness in her enemy, and weaknesses exploited grants her a nearly sexual satisfaction. When she kills a favorable enemy, she wants to generally make an example of them via butchering them, or simply eating their heart. Lisa has a twisted sense of humiliation. The way she tortures others is forcing them in completely unfavorable scenarios and watching their reaction - the scene with her and Algol in the cabin being an example: he is a homosexual man who was universally scorned by society, and she sought pleasure in tormenting him even through other culturally unacceptable means. To her, it isn't degrading or embarrassing whatsoever. Tools * Smithing Hammer - not used for blacksmithing, but it is often used for stunning victims long enough for a bloody execution. * Hunting Knife - a large, serrated knife crafted for the sake of tearing flesh and causing more damage as it is pulled out. Lisa often uses this to repeatedly stab her enemies in quick succession. Relationships * The Prideking Lisa and the Prideking have a conflicted but otherwise fair relationship. The Prideking rewards her justly for her actions and Lisa seems fairly pleased. Although, both have occasional confrontations over motives and purpose. * Algol Lisa and Algol have a bad relationship, despite being sister and brother. Lisa always hated Algol, she abuses him for sexual services against his will, often times at knifepoint, but also for the intent of hurting him for his homosexuality. * Leah Lisa hates children personally, however, she loves to torture them because of their inability to defend themselves but also every act of violence to get them is amplified by their inexperience. If it were not for Reksar, Lisa would have likely killed her. Lisa captures Leah, covered in the blood of Faera Goreclaw from having just cut out her heart, and subjects her to terrible torture and tells stories of how Faera begged for mercy, even though it wasn't true. * Riven Lisa and Riven have a terrible relationship. Lisa sees Riven as a weak man that has no reason to live or lead. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Felaain Category:Bhora Series Category:Antagonists Category:Dagger-Wielding Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pridehunters Category:The Great Dying